


A Taste of Fili's Honey Pot

by mjeanuniverse



Series: Dwarven Bearers [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: Beorn has a price for helping the dwarves reach Mirkwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to exploring the concept of some of the members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield being female. This one shot has been pinging around my brain for a while.

Bilbo sits outside on the porch of their host’s abode. The hobbit is asking himself for what feels like the thousandth time of just how in the name of Middle Earth he had gotten himself roped into this damnable quest? It is not enough that the company of Thorin Oakenshield had slogged through miserable weather for a good part of their trip, been chased by orcs, captured by goblins, and rescued by these huge-ass eagles that appeared from thin air. Nope, NOW he, the dwarves, and the grey wizard are at the house of a man, who is without a doubt the largest and broadest that the small hobbit has ever laid eyes on, named Beorn. 

Bilbo puffs on his pipe in an effort to calm his nerves after the rather tense introductions with the huge man who, oh as it happens, can turn into a BEAR, thank you much. The poor hobbit wonders if he will live to ever sit in front of his cozy smial again. Gandalf is standing over him, also smoking while the dwarves mill about. With a jolt, Bilbo realizes that the fair haired dwarf, Fili, is not among them, and the blonde’s brother is hovering around the window looking decidedly anxious. 

“Where is Fili?” 

“Our host is sampling Fili’s honey pot to see he if would be amenable to providing the company aid.” Gandalf answers casually. 

Fili’s brother, Kili, whimpers and presses his face to the pane in an effort to peer inside. 

“Fili’s WHAT!” Bilbo demands, outraged. “Fili has had HONEY this entire time!” The hobbit is beyond aggrieved at the thought of a member of the company hoarding a sweet treat like honey.

Thorin usual scowl deepens and he glares up at Gandalf. “If my kin is injured…” He threatens darkly. 

“Peace, Thorin! Beorn will not hurt Fili. In fact, he will probably quite enjoy the experience. And we need the supplies.” Gandalf finishes with a shrug. 

“It’s not natural! None of it.” Dori exclaims. 

“My good dwarf, just because it is a practice that your kind is not accustomed to, does not mean it is unnatural.” The wizard rolls his eyes. 

“Fili does seem to be enjoying it.” Bofur grins from his perch on the railing where he can see into the large man’s cottage. 

“Honestly, who the hell does NOT like honey?” Bilbo grumbles and marches over to stand next to Kili. What he sees transpiring inside Beorn’s home rocks him back on his thick and tough hobbit heels. Instead of seeing the skinchanger sharing a snack with the young dwarf, the hobbit can see that the blonde is lying on the table, flat on his back, his golden hair fanned out. 

As his pipe falls from his lips, Bilbo cups his hands around his eyes to reduce glare to discern what is actually going on inside. Bilbo can see that Fili is bare, as in without a stich of clothing on and that his thighs rest on either side of Beorn’s shaggy head, on the man’s board and equally shaggy shoulders. The dwarf’s fingers render into the wood of the table and his whole body seems to quiver as he pants heavily. Well, he DOES seem to the enjoying whatever Beorn is doing. 

Bilbo freezes…Beorn’s mouth is working between Fili’s legs, but there is no stiff erection raising from the dwarf’s groin. There is just a furred covered mound of blonde curls that the skinchanger lips and tongue moves over and drips into….

“Wha…?” Bilbo asks dumbfounded. He looks back at Gandalf, wide eyed. “Fili has a…?” He pauses, not knowing what word would be best to be used in this situation. “Not all dwarves are male?” Bilbo squeaks bewildered. 

Well, this question causes the dwarves around him to roar with laughter. 

“Where do you suppose dwarflings come from, Mister Baggins?” Bofur hoots. 

“He is a bearer. What of it?” Thorin growls, glaring at poor, confused Bilbo. 

Bilbo blinks in rapid succession and shrugs weakly. “ Uh…a bearer?”

“Capable of bearing dwarflings. If they ever choose to do so.” Balin answers mildly. 

A ragged cry of pleasure brings the attention of the occupants of the porch back to the scene unfolding in the cottage. 

Beorn raises his head from between Fili’s lax and splayed legs, smacking his lips, his mouth, chin, and face wet and glistening with the blonde’s juices. The skinchanger kisses the dwarf’s inner thighs and gently moves them so that they dangle off the side of the wooden table. Standing and bending over Fili, Beorn continues presses small kisses and licks up the blonde’s body to finally latch onto one of his pink nipples. Fili moans and his body trembles anew. 

“This pleasure is new to you? No one has ever tasted your delicious honey?” Beorn chuckles once he pops off the dwarf’s stiff nipple. 

Fili cannot answer but to shake his head and stare up at the large man looming over him. 

“Would you like to taste my cream?” 

The blonde smiles and nods. Beorn straightens and moves to undo the laces of his breeches. 

Kili’s mouth forms a perfect ‘O’, and he turns his head to stare at his uncle in abject horror. 

“THAT will cost you supplies AND the use of your horses.” Thorin shouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Fair enough.” Beorn throws over his hairy shoulder without a backward glance.


End file.
